


In-House Laundry Service

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Courtship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jared and Jensen and post-game analysis.  Lots of kinks are mentioned, some to be dismissed others to be considered at a later date.The "Bad BDSM Etiquette" tag is for something that happened to Jared in the past, which he tells Jensen about.





	In-House Laundry Service

"That. Was amazing," Jared eventually told Jensen. They'd been sitting in mutual contentment for several minutes.

"Mmm," Jensen agreed. For someone who'd kept his vocabulary together as long as he had while aroused, Jensen was now kind of pre-verbal.

"Also, rather sticky," Jared said. Hardly a romantic observation, but the results of his passion were clinging to his body and the inside of his underwear like so much cooling tapioca. Sometimes acknowledging reality meant acknowledging grossness.

"Mmph," Jensen said, again in apparent agreement.

"So maybe we should clean up a bit?"

"You first," Jensen said. Jared grinned. That was definitely a fucked-out Jensen Ackles he had right there on his sofa.

Jared left said fucked-out Jensen Ackles to go into his bedroom. He quickly got out of his clothes, washed himself off in his en suite, enjoyed the mild burn of the antiseptic he put on his palm, and changed into sweats. He got an extra pair and a T-shirt, plus a damp washcloth, and took them out to Jensen.

"Time for clean clothes," he told the dom sacked out on his couch.

"We at Grandma's? Do I gotta put my shoes on?" Jensen asked sleepily. Jared laughed. 

"Nope," he said. "Although we've definitely been over the river and through the woods."

Jensen stood up lazily and shucked his clothes off with no regard for personal modesty. Jared, being a human being, looked. Jensen's body looked exactly as good as it had felt under his hands. Jensen noticed him looking and preened ostentatiously. Jared tossed the washcloth at him and scooped up his clothes to throw them in the washer.

Jensen had put on the sweats and T-shirt by the time Jared returned and was back on the couch, but sitting up, looking a bit more alert. Jared joined him.

"That was really terrific," Jensen said. Jared knew there was a "but" chasing that statement. "But kind of abrupt," Jensen added.

"Yeah," Jared said, "but I have no regrets."

"Me neither," Jensen assured him. "But we should probably, you know, talk."

"Yeah," Jared agreed.

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"You start," Jared finally said.

"Right," Jensen sighed. "Time to be a Responsible Dom."

Jared waited. 

"The thing is," Jensen started. Jared waited some more. "I usually negotiate," Jensen finally completed his thought.

"I hear it's the done thing," Jared said.

"It's just...you know how I said that when I'm with someone, I don't want to punish them?"

"Right," said Jared. Again, he sensed the "but" and it was making him nervous.

"I don't. That's not my thing at all, disciplining my partners. But...."

"Go on," Jared said softly. He wanted to say something like "it's all okay" but he had no way of knowing if that was true.

"But when I'm having sex, I get very dominant."

"I noticed," Jared said approvingly. Jensen blushed.

"I like my partners to be independent, like you," Jensen said. "Except...not during sex."

"Okay," Jared said, somewhat mystified. As far as Jared was concerned, that was how it was supposed to work: doms took charge during sex and subs liked it that way.

"I almost said things that might've crossed a line."

"But you didn't," Jared pointed out, remembering the moment Jensen had told him he was beautiful, clearly meaning it, but he'd also been covering for something he'd almost said instead.

"I get...." Jensen was fumbling around again. "I say stuff that's not cool. Stuff about putting people in their place. And what I think that place should be. But I only mean it for sex," Jensen blurted out, looking away from Jared.

"Oh," Jared almost laughed in relief but didn't because it was clear that Jensen was having a difficult time talking about this and could very easily misinterpret anything Jared said or did in response to his big confession.

Jensen took a moment, looking like he was steeling himself, and looked back at Jared.

"You're not...it doesn't bother you," he said.

"Nope. You try to 'put me in my place' any other time and you will be shown the door very quickly. But, during sex, my place is wherever you tell me it is."

Jensen just stared at Jared for a moment before slowly saying, "Jared Padalecki, you are a wonder and a delight."

"Jensen Ackles, you are a gentledom of rare qualities," Jared answered.

"And a gentledom always negotiates," Jensen pointed out. "So...what don't you like?"

"We've already discussed discipline and that's a no-go for both of us. But I do like being beaten for fun," Jared said. Might as well spell it all out even if some of it would be redundant.

"Right, and I can't wait to beat you for fun, but I'm not about to lay any licks on your ass until the on-behalf-of-Atlanta-Pines ones are completely gone. In fact, and please don't take this the wrong way, I don't even want to see those marks. Unless you need me to look at them for physical assistance."

"That won't be necessary," Jared assured Jensen. 

"Okay, then. What about other kinds of pain? You liked it when I pinched you when we were making out in public." Jared blushed a little at the memory. "And you sure as hell liked what I did to your hand."

"I did indeed."

"How's it look?" Jared extended his palm to Jensen who inspected it carefully. "Bacitracin?"

"Done," Jared told him.

"Good. I should've been a little more on top of that," Jensen acknowledged. "Good to know you're on the ball."

"You barely had time," Jared said fairly. "I was up and changing while you were still floating on your little cloud."

"I do get a bit like that, afterward."

"It's cute. Sexy."

"Generally, not so hazy I skimp on aftercare."

"Don't worry about it. Things got a little rushed, there."

"God, I know," Jensen said ruefully. "Thank god we were on the same page."

"Speaking of pages," Jared said. "There's...okay, I don't like to insult people and this kind of comes close to that line, but I have to get it out there: never tie me up and leave me alone."

"God no!" Jensen exclaimed, shocked and obviously kind of offended that Jared felt that he had to spell that one out.

"It's just...that happened. Freshman year, I went to a rope workshop and some dom tied my lower leg to my thigh and then said he needed to get some water and left the room and didn't come back for like five minutes."

"What an asshole. Were you okay?" Any offense Jensen had been feeling was now clearly directed at the freshman dom.

"No," Jared said simply. "I wasn't. I tried to undo the tie after a couple of minutes but I couldn't get my hands to work and then I panicked and had to get another dom who was at the workshop to untie me. That was a bad way to find out that abandonment play is not my thing. I was seriously messed up for a couple of months over it."

"Shit," Jensen said. "What happened?"

Jared shrugged. "Most of the subs and doms were privately sympathetic and a few told the dom never to do that again. He later 'apologized' by telling me 'I'm not psychic; how was I supposed to know you were going to have a panic attack?' When I posted about it on Facebook, not using his name, a lot of people clucked about what an awful thing I'd gone through and a couple of doms told me not to stop smearing this guy's good name and one told me it was my own fault for being an incompetent sub in not knowing how to undo the tie."

"Okay, that's horseshit, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. But still, it was like a punch to the gut, reading that. It was almost worse than what actually happened. Before I posted it, though, I'd already realized I couldn't go back to any of the workshops because he went to them like it was his fucking job. I basically wanted people to know why I wasn't going to be around anymore. And exactly why."

"Wow. And he didn't get censured?"

"Not in any meaningful way. Like I said, apparently a few people told him he shouldn't have done that, but he obviously didn't get why. And I was the one who left that round of workshops and I never really go up the courage to go to any others."

"Clearly. He honestly thought the problem was that you panicked and not that he left you like that in the first place?"

"Yep."

"Okay," Jensen said, taking some deep breaths. "I'm...kind of having a dom moment here. And I know that's not helpful to you at all, but I just...." Jensen was clearly furious on Jared's behalf. "Sometimes," Jensen eventually said quietly, "I'm just really ashamed to be a dom."

"Hashtag not all doms," Jared pointed out.

"And I want to do the stereotypical domly thing where I find that guy and lay a righteous beatdown on him. Again, not helpful."

"As long as you don't actually do it."

"Of course not."

"That, incidentally, is why I no longer have a Facebook page. Or engage in social media at all."

"Wow, that really did a number on you. I'm really sorry that happened to you, Jared."

"I got counseling," Jared said. "It kind of helped. She said I'd be glad I made that post, but I never got there."

"This is just.... Okay, I know I expressed some rather violent thoughts just now, but I'd really like to hold you right now. Would that be okay?"

"More than," Jared said and let Jensen pull him into a hug. They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying the connection.

Jared had never timed his washing machine. He figured he probably should at some point, but it wasn't like he had to worry about anyone waiting in line behind him. He figured it was probably about a half-hour, and minus however long they'd talked, that was how long their silent hug lasted.

"Gotta get the stuff in the dryer," Jared said when the spin cycle completed. Jensen made a little noise and let him go; Jared shifted the laundry and got them each a ginger ale.

"Nice," Jensen said appreciatively, taking a long sip. "I didn't realize how thirsty I was."

"I'm terrible at oral sex on men," Jared blurted out. He'd told Jensen his worst memory and Jensen had been reasonably okay about it. Jared felt more free than he had in years, like he could say anything at all and it really would be okay.

Jensen just sort of blinked at him. "I noticed you were starting to get tense while we were cuddling. Was that weighing on your mind?"

"Yeah," Jared confessed. "I really like doing it but I've never had much of a chance to practice."

"I think I can work with that," Jensen said. "What about receiving?"

Jared made a face. "Not really. I've had one too many doms who are sub allies as partners and they were all, 'When it comes to oral sex, I believe in reciprocity' and I'm all, 'Don't do me any favors' and then they're really bad at it, too, and the whole thing ends up not happening."

"When it comes to oral sex, I believe that I would very much like to put my mouth on your cock at some point if you'll let me," Jensen said. "I'll try to make it good for you."

"Oh. So...not an obligation?"

"No. For you or me."

"I want to be better at it. You know, in general. Not like a job skill," Jared blathered. "Because I liked it before, when I tried it, but nobody was very encouraging."

"Some day we'll have to get a bottle of Jack and match each other, bad date for bad date and bad relationship for bad relationship."

Jared was relieved that Jensen seemed to understand what Jared was talking about, especially since Jared wasn't sure that he himself really understood what he was talking about.

"What about you, what don't you like?" Jared asked. 

"Knifeplay. My brother's in recovery from self-cutting."

"Shit," Jared breathed. "That must've been rough."

"Yeah. He's basically okay now, but it was not a good time for our family. Blood's okay if it's drawn from scratching," Jensen made a gesture toward Jared's hand. "But it's not the basic appeal."

"Level seven point five for sadism, right?"

"Excellent memory on you, Jared Padalecki."

"I really like it when you say my name like that."

"Good. It's getting to be a habit I would hate to have to break. What about anal?" Jared loved it that they were picking up on each other's conversational shifts.

"Oh, god, anal," Jared moaned.

"Is that...good, bad? What is that?"

"Okay, that is a thing I've never done is what that is. It's dumb, but I kinda consider myself a virgin because of that. And because I've never, you know, been inside a woman." 

"Wow, it's like you're completely untouched," Jensen snarked, deadpan. "So...you've never tried anything anal?"

"Well, you know, I've tried. Stuff. With myself. By myself." Jared blushed.

Jensen closed his eyes. "Okay, that is just hot as fuck," he muttered as he took a moment to enjoy whatever he was seeing behind his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes to look at Jared.

"And what was the verdict on those explorations?"

"It makes me feel so submissive that I've never actually managed to top myself."

"I'm dying here," Jensen said very seriously. "I am dying because you are killing me and it will be very sad for me because I will have died right here in your living room before teaching you how to give me a perfect custom blowjob or watching you turn into a quivering wreck the very second I penetrated your desperately winking hole."

Jared laughed. "The only thing that's dying in here is the English language over the things we're making it do."

"I honestly can't decide if this is the best or worst conversation ever."

"So bad it's good?" Jared suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go with that," Jensen decided.

Jared laughed giddily. He couldn't believe how the conversation was going either. But he could believe that he'd fallen in love with Jensen Ackles. Could believe that like he believed the sun rose in the east.

"Did I help you lance a wound?" Jensen asked when Jared stopped giggling.

"Yeah. You really did."

"I'm glad," Jensen said simply. They shared a quiet moment that was broken when the dryer buzzed.

"Everything's clean and dry," Jared said, getting up to retrieve the load. 

"I suppose that's my cue to get into my own clothes and leave," Jensen said mournfully.

"Smooth. Of course you can stay if you want. I shocked my mother by buying a king bed." Jared neatly folded their clothes. "You can put those on for your ten yard walk of shame tomorrow if you'd prefer."

"I'd very much prefer," Jensen said. Jared held out his hand to Jensen, who took it and squeezed it much harder than he needed to as he rose gracefully to his feet. Jared led him to his bed, pulling him down beside him before he turned out the light.

Jensen arranged himself into position to be the big spoon and Jared relaxed into his arms. As they were falling asleep, Jared wondered if something really could be as easy as this seemed when it was clearly worth so much more effort than he'd been asked to expend.


End file.
